Application process
134205293250-46330.png 128068524456-46330.png|link=http://tewi.us/tegaki/dblog.php?u=46330&e=1188722 125704950422-46330.png|link=http://tewi.us/tegaki/dblog.php?u=46330&e=852502 124202805574-46330.png|link=http://tewi.us/tegaki/dblog.php?u=46330&e=610142 Application Process (Apps Currently Closed): *Please provide name, height, age, class, and a small but concise bio of your character in the mini application. *Characters must be''' over '''18 years old. The older the better, it just makes more sense considering their professions (especially with medics and engineers). *Check the current member class numbers. for example''' if there are 7 active red pyros, do not app a red pyro', as your application will most likely be declined. *If you '''don't mind which team you would like to be on', apply in the team color you prefer then place a YELLOW DOT somewhere in the mini app to indicate you could go on either teams. This can increase your chance of being accepted if you are open to being on either team. *Please keep''' joke mini apps''' and normal comments to a minimum on the apps page(s).''' *Not a necessity, but try to avoid apping a character that is already in another active Tegaki group.' *Please display a' 'GALLERY OF WORK '''in your Tegaki links (Tumblr, DeviantArt, etc). Your Tegaki account can count as your gallery of work ('Ideally 5 or more pieces of art). Galleries can greatly assist whether or not your application gets accepted. *Any non-human applications (furries, vampires, TENTASPIES etc) will never be accepted in the group. *If you were dropped '''from the group '''or have left the group you must re-app *Feel free to redo your mini app anytime before the mini application cut off date. Common Reasons Applications Get Denied: *The character design seemed underdeveloped *The design looked nothing like the class they were applied for. They should read as the class they are at first glance. *Description of character lacks adequate information (Try not to exceed 2 comments for mini apps, though 3 can be used if absolutely needed) *You chose to apply in a class that is already full. *You need some practice with art technique *The design of your character did not fit the 1960's era. Mediguns, teleporters, and respawn are left unexplained even to the characters. Weapons: *Weapons can include any of the weapons in the TF2 game *You can have a weapon(s) that are not in the roster of weapons contained in the game, however this weapon must be approved with the moderators before use. Second Character Applications: : In general, it can be just as difficult to get a second character. 2nd character applications usually get accepted if the player is pretty active with their main character, they show skill with art, or the character that has been applied is really intriguing. One of the top reasons for the declination of a second character is if the player who apps struggles to keep even their one character semi active. '- Second character applications are usually 2nd in line when it comes to new applicants.' 126550785725-46330.png|link=http://tewi.us/tegaki/dblog.php?u=46330&e=973978 124733204241-46330.png|link=http://tewi.us/tegaki/dblog.php?u=46330&e=703047 Application Invites: Please refrain from asking to be invited unless you are truly confident and know you can contribute at least semi-regularly to the rp. We love hearing that people have interest in joining, and sometimes we do invite the people who express a continued interest. Category:Info